Did You Ever Think About?
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: Ever think about what would have been if the air had been cooler... Children had been born... And Jamie and Landon had grown old with their family...
1. The New House

Ever think about what would have been if the air had been cooler.. Children had been born. And Jamie and Landon grew older with their family.  
  
What you need to know. Landon and Jamie are now 37. They have four children: Lillian (Lily)- age 4 Jeremy- age 9 Faith- age 15 (A/N I know everyone uses this name but it fits so much!) Michael (Mike)- age 15 (twin with Faith) BTW Jamie is in remission (  
  
Now the story begins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie stood in the kitchen of the potential house. "This is great!" she said excitedly. She could make a meal big enough to feed 5 other hungry mouths and then herself in this large kitchen. She went upstairs to find a little office, three bedrooms, and a bathroom. Downstairs there was a master bath, master bedroom, living room, kitchen, and foyer. And it was so beautiful! Jamie was in love.  
"What do you think hunny?" asked Landon.  
"This is perfect!" cried out Jamie. "I want it!"  
Landon laughed at the outburst. "We would like to buy this house," said Landon to the man in a suit. The man nodded. "Will you be selling your other house?" he said smiling sweetly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I Couple weeks later./I  
  
Jamie hung onto to Landon's neck and kissed in their now decorated home. Lily ran around the room, acting like a loon. Before, they had all four shared a dinky room. But now Lily and Jeremy shared the biggest room and Michael and Faith each had their own room. Their life was complete.  
  
"Mom?" asked Mike from the other room.  
"In the kitchen!" sang Jamie. Mike came in with a bag strapped over his shoulder. "Can I go out?"  
"Where are you going Mike?" asked Lily as she came into the kitchen, trying to reach down into the cookie jar.  
"Lily, get your hand out of there! Have one after dinner. Um, where are you going?" Jamie asked, watching Lily carefully as she tried to sneak over by the cookie jar again. "I mean it Lily! You stay out of the cookie jar or you'll go have a time out!" Lily sulked into a corner and left the kitchen, still sulking.  
"I'm going to that new place, Capper's Castle."  
Jamie gave him a sharp look, "Didn't I read about that in the paper? Wasn't that a strip club?"  
Mike gave her a confused look, "Strip club? It's just a regular club mom!"  
"Fine," she said, ripping lettuce apart, "But you have to be back at, oh, let's say eleven o' clock."  
"MOM!"  
"If you argue it will be ten," warned Jamie.  
"Fine," consented Mike, "Can I go now?"  
"You're not going to stay for dinner?" Mike shook his head. "Can I go now?" he repeated.  
"Sure, but make sure you eat something," Jamie said, kissing his forehead and shooing him out the door. Little would she know how much she would regret sending Michael. 


	2. Pillow Fight

Jamie and Landon sat cuddled up on the couch watching "Signs." "Did you see that on that dude's birthday tape! An alien!" cried out Jamie.  
"I didn't see a thing," replied Landon, sticking out his tongue.  
"I'll show you something!" yelled Jamie, jumping up with a pillow and smacking it square on his face. "That'll teach you to pay attention!" she boasted.  
"Yay," he said, pretending not to care. But as soon as she let her guard down he smacked her with two pillows over and over again. "MERCY!" Jamie said.  
"The word's 'uncle'."  
"UNCLE!" screamed Jamie at the top of her lungs and he stopped. Soon the pillows were down, but then many foot steps were heard coming down the stairs. "What's going on?" asked Faith while Jeremy and Lily followed behind.  
"Nothing," replied Landon sweetly and Jamie cut him off, "He engaged me in a pillow fight."  
"Pillow fight, hmm," Faith said with a mischievous grin, "Well, we have to.. uh. Go to bed!" She motioned for Jeremy and Lily to follow. "What does 'engaged' mean?" asked Lily as they ran up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, we're planning a pillow attack!" said Faith. She saw the young one's smiles and knew she had planned a thing they would like to do. "Grab two pillows, one for each hand, and let's go!" The children stumbled down the narrow hallway, looking like a flock of penguins. "All right," whispered Jeremy, "One, two, THREE!" They ran down the stairs, but to their surprise their parents were waiting, pillows in hand.  
"Our children are too predictable," said Landon sadly, the proceeded to hit Faith on the side of the head with his green pillow. Then it was full out war.  
At the end, there was a tally of 5 feathers in Faith's hair, 3, in Lily and Jeremy's, and a single feather in Jamie's. Jamie was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes while Landon was sprawled over the ground. Lily sat on top of Landon to hear an "Omph!" come out of Landon's mouth. She giggled as Landon tried to buck her off, grabbing on to his brown hair and yanking it, "Ow, that really hurts Lily," he complained.  
"Let go Lily!" screamed Jeremy. She released and he picked her up, dropping her on the ground. She cried out in pain, "'Eremy! Tat hurt!" she continued to cry and went into Jamie's lap, sobbing. Jamie looked up at the clock while stroking Lily's hair. It was 10:45. 10:45! "Landon, Mike is late."  
"I thought he was spending the night at someone's," he said, turning the knob to the closet and going in. "When was he supposed to be home?" he asked, grabbing the vacuum.  
"Ten," she replied.  
"Ten?" screamed Landon, "He is so grounded!" Landon grabbed his coat. "Where did he say he was going?"  
"Um.. Something castle. Copper Castle?"  
"Mom," Faith started, "It's Capper Castle."  
"The I strip/I club?!?" Landon screamed in outrage, "Why would you let him go there?"  
"I didn't know it was a strip club! I even asked him if it was, and he said no." Jamie defended her self.  
"He is so dead! He is so dead!" chanted Jeremy around the steps. "Shush Jeremy!" said Jamie. "Why don't we go try to find him?" asked Jamie. "YAY! Car ride!" yelled Lily.  
"No, I meant we as in me and your father," she said, "Faith, will you watch Lily and Jeremy?"  
"Sure mom," said Faith dejectedly. She hated being left out, especially when it was about her own twin. "Bye."  
"Bye," Jamie said, kissing each child on the head. "I love you. We'll be back soon."  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
PLEASE R/R 


	3. Testing Relationships and Other Things

A/N Since I am such a dumb spaz, I accidentally put that it was 10:45 when she looked at the clock instead of what it was supposed to be, 11:45. And he was supposed to be home at 11 lol (P.S. Thank you Jamiesangel for pointing that out!)  
  
Um, also there is two profanity word(both the "p" word) in here so. yay.  
  
Now to the knock at the door.  
  
Jamie looked at the door as Landon reached for the golden knob. He turned it to reveal an officer and Mike.  
"Officer Jefferson! Come in," and in a less friendly tone he said, "You too Michael." They proceeded to the couch. "So what is this about Officer Jefferson?"  
"We found Michael at Capper's Castle, a local strip club that just opened for adult of the age 21 or older." Jamie looked in shock over to Mike, who was staring at his untied sneakers. "He's says you Iallowed/I him there? Would you please explain, Mr. or Mrs. Carter."  
"Well," Jamie started, "I thought I read it was a strip club, and so I asked him. He said it wasn't," her voice cut sharp at the next words, "I thought we could trust him." Michael just continued to try staring a hole through his sneakers, wishing he would disappear.  
"Well, I wouldn't trust him for a long time after this," replied the officer's deep voice. "Well, as long as you promise you will apply the appropriate punishment I will get going."  
Jamie nodded and said they would. She and Landon waved the officer off in a friendly way then turned around to deal with Michael. Jamie sank onto the couch. "I thought we could trust you." Mike raised his head to look at his mother.  
"You've been doing something illegal," said Landon bluntly, "You're going to get a piss test."  
Michael blew up, "What do you mean I have been doing stuff? I don't smoke, I don't drink, I don't do anything like that! ALL I DID WAS GO TO A STRIP CLUB!" But Landon knew he was lying, he could see it in his eyes, literally. They were glassy and dilated.  
"You will do as I say," warned Landon, "And we are going to the pharmacy to get the test." Michael replied with a no, and that was it. Landon went into the garage. "What's he doing mom?" asked Mike.  
"Shut up!" she said harshly. He was drawn back. She had never told anyone to 'Shut up'. He didn't realize that he let his mouth fall down a little. Jamie saw this. "Don't be surprised. I have never been mean to you children, but I never thought one of you would do something like this! How could you be so stupid!"  
"You say this like it's a proven fact already!" cried out Michael. The back door slammed. Landon ran in, rope in hand, and tied Michael to a chair before he could no what was going on. "Sorry, I have to do this. You just can't be trusted anymore." Landon ran out the door with his keys to get the test.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now if you don't take a piss in the stupid thing, you will be in more trouble then you can imagine!" yelled Landon through the bathroom door.  
"You're making me nervous! I can't pee like this!"  
Jamie came into the hallway, "Landon, leave him alone for just a little bit. It's not like he's going to jump out the window." She saw his eyes lit up with concern, "He's not going to Landon! You have scared him to death, he is not going to mess up the day even more!" Jamie wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Come on Landon. Come up here in a couple minutes and check up on him, okay?" He nodded and followed her down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon climbed up the stairs while talking, "Mike, are you done yet?" he asked and halted at the too. There sat a test and a letter.  
  
A/N: Please R/R I loved all the reviews I got for the last 2 chapters ( Thanks everyone! 


	4. Searching

A/N: WOW, that last chapter was full of grammar issues. all well as long as you could understand it LOL! Well, enjoy and keep reviewing over and over again (  
  
WARNING: This chapter shows use of alcohol and suggestive themes toward illegal drugs.  
  
.  
"Jamie!" yelled Landon down the stairs, his voice cracking. He never, ever in a thousand years would have though his son would go to this extreme. He just stared at the things lying in the hallway. Lily entered the hallway through her bedroom door, rubbing her eyes. "What's goin; ton daddy? Why are you 'elling?"  
"Lily, go to bed," he said calmly, grabbing her hand and leading her back into the her room that was infested with pink, dolls, and unicorn wrapping paper. He wondered if every little girl's room looked like this. Faith's had. "Go to sleep," he said, covering her with a pink unicorn blanket.  
"Daddy, why is Mike 'oing to be in big tweble?" She said, concern filling her young eyes. "He's just being a bad boy right now, but don't bother him about it," replied Landon. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Landon got up and faced the doorway to see Jamie leaning against the doorjamb, apparently being there for some time. Landon walked out and Jamie followed, closing the door quietly behind them. They went downstairs to talk, Landon grabbing the folded piece of paper and tests.  
"He ran away," said Landon, "You said that he wouldn't do it, but you were wrong. He did." He let his voice trail off.  
"So what did those prove?" asked Jamie, pointing to the two tests. He had decided to get two at the pharmacy, a drug and alcohol. Both were positive. "There, um, both, uh, positive." He felt weird saying 'positive' when it wasn't positive at all. Jamie fell back into her chair, her only response being "Oh." She closed her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She opened her eyes again, "Oh, I'm perfect. It's Michael who isn't okay." She closed her eyes again. "IHow could he do this to his mother? To me? To his brother and sisters/I?" thought Landon. He got up and grabbed his coat and keys. Jamie opened her eyes. "Where are you going?"  
"Maybe he isn't to far gone yet," he said. "Maybe I can catch him." Faith came down the stairs as Landon was getting ready to go. "Hi Dad. Where are you going? Can I come?" Landon looked at Jamie, who nodded. It was her twin; she had a right to know. "Sure you can baby. Get your coat." Faith went to the closet, and Landon walked toward Jamie. He sat on the arm of the chair and then kissed her. "I won't be gone to long."  
"Okay," she whispered, kissing him back. "I love you."  
"I love you to, Jamie Carter." Faith stayed in the closet a little longer, to give them some privacy. She thought it was nice that they loved each other that much. She finally emerged to see her mom and dad looking into each other's eyes. "Ready to go?" He asked, getting off the chair's arm. "Bye Faith," Jamie said waving.  
"Bye mom," she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Landon and Faith took off, looking for Michael.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon told Faith everything he knew about what he was doing. "What friends does he hang out with?" asked Landon, thinking of possible suspects.  
"I don't know," she answered faithfully, "He and I were always together, but this year it was.different. He just didn't join our group anymore." Landon wondered why he wouldn't want to be around his sister; other than she was his sister. "Look around," he repeated for the hundredth time.  
"Dad, I have been looking while I was talking to you," she replied. After a couple of hours, Landon gave up and headed for home.  
As soon as they pulled up in the driveway, Jamie came rushing out. "Do you have him?" she asked, peering through the van's windows. "No," replied Landon quietly, getting out. Faith yawned. "Maybe you should go to bed," suggested Jamie.  
"Yay, I think I will mom. 'Night mom, night dad," she said, opening the screen door that led to their house.  
As soon as they got inside, Jamie asked worriedly, "Where could he be?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mike took a taste of the drink in the can his friend had just given him. He spit it out, "Gross man, what is that?" He looked at the label, which read Busch. "I am a Bud man," he said, grabbing one from the cooler. He thought about what his parents must be thinking but then put it out of his mind. No need for them to spoil the fun.  
"Come on guys, I need to get more powder," said the man in a blue jacket, waving his arm, "Come on, Tory will give us a ride in the van thing she has." His words slurred on account of the 7 beers he had drank in the last half hour. "Come ON!" he repeated. Michael followed.  
  
A/N: Due to some complaining about my rating currently (G) it has been moved to PG13. Thanks. 


	5. Family Meeting

"Where's Mike?" asked Jeremy as he came down the stairs on a very bright Saturday morning. He was used to seeing Mike sprawled out on the couch on this morning, watching MTV Rock.  
"We need to have a family meeting," said Jamie tearfully, "Go get your sisters."  
"Is he dead?"  
Jamie looked at him, shocked. That was the one thought she and racing through her mind all night. She couldn't sleep, so there were now 5 loaves of bread, 3 dozen muffins, and some chocolate chip cookies. "Of course not hun. Now go get your sisters." Jeremy raced up the stairs to fulfill her request. "Get your father up too!" she yelled up the stairs. Soon four pairs of feet were coming down the stairs. "Good morning baby," Landon said, kissing Lily who was behind him. He needn't ask what the meeting was about. Jamie whispered in his ear, "You say it. I can't."  
  
Landon stood up in front of the three kids in on the floor. Faith knew what this was about also. "Your brother ran away. He won't be here for a while."  
"He's not gone!" cried out Lily, "He's wite here!" she said, pointing to Jeremy. Suddenly realizing, she said, "Oh. Mike," and started to cry. Jamie placed her on her lap. "Shhh," she soothed, "He'll come back soon." She calmed her my moving her knee up and down, making Lily bounce. Soon, instead of crying, she was laughing, already forgetting her worries. Jamie sighed, wishing she could forget as easily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael woke up in the cramped alleyway and shifted his weight to the other side of his body. He hadn't found a place to stay; yet anyway. He shivered, wishing for a split second that he were home, then quickly cursed himself. Why would he want to be there? There were rules, curfews, and church every Sunday. Now, he could do what he wanted when he wanted. Then, as if there was a second person in his head, he heard the words, "You could do what you wanted when you wanted if you had the money."  
He yawned, getting out of the cramped box. "Ow," he thought to himself. His back hurt, having to lay with only a box separating him from the ground. Suddenly a thought struck him: What if they were glad he was gone? Mike shook his head, shaking all thoughts out expect for finding his friends.  
He walked out of the alley onto a street he was not familiar with. He knew he was now all the way in South Carolina, somewhere. Not anywhere near Beaufort or even North Carolina.  
He was on his way to failure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon and Jamie were at the Beaufort Police Headquarters. Really, it was just a little building for a little town. "Yes, we called in about a missing person," said Landon to the lady at the front desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Carter, I presume?" They nodded, and he wrapped his arm around Jamie's slender waist, squeezing her gently. "Go to door five. Officer Holey will talk to you." Jamie led Landon to the room.  
"Hello-," he rustled through the many papers on his cluttered desk, "Mr. and Mrs. Yarning. Yes, about your-,"  
"We are Mr. and Mrs. Yarning. We're the Carters," corrected Jamie sweetly.  
"Oh, well, I am now so embarrassed. I am so sorry, Jamie, I should have looked at the people coming in before I started my big mouth from going. How is your father?"  
"Oh, as well as can expected from a man at his age," she smiled. "Now about Michael?"  
"Is Michael the missing person?" asked Officer Holey, scribbling something down.  
"Yes," responded Jamie, getting teary-eyed. "He's our son, and he has been missing since last night."  
"Well, we can fill out this report, but I can't enter it until 48- well I'll turn the sheet in 24 hours." Jamie told them all about Mike, and the officer promised it would be top priority.  
  
A/N: I went by the locations used in the AWTR book, so I am not sure they used the same one in the movie because I have no memory. Please R/R 


	6. Forced Talking

"Sir?" asked an officer, walking through one of South Carolina's darkened alleys. Michael looked up, instantly alarmed. He started to creep toward the fire escape of the apartment building near him when the flashlight's beam hit his torn red shirt. As soon as he was spotted, he started to run up the metal stairs. "Hey you! Don't run!" the officer commanded, chasing him.  
Mike was panicking. He was running out of stairs, quick. He turned his head around; the officer was gaining on him. He didn't know why, but he spit down at him. It was a stupid spur-of-the-moment thing, and it would probably cost him later. "Let's not cry over spilled milk," he heard his mother's voice say into his mind. He was at the top of the building now, and he looked around for an escape. Door! He ran to it and yanked on the handle. No such luck. He looked behind him to see the officer quickly approaching him. He went to the edge of the building, looking down all 12 stories of it.  
"Son, don't jump!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Click, click, and click. Click, click, click, and click. Jamie finished dialing and tapped on the end table, waiting. "Officer Holey please.Thanks," more waiting, "Yes, Officer Holey? .Yes, this is Jamie Carter, I was wondering about my son Michael Carter's missing person case.Yes.Nothing? Well do you have any leads?. Okay. Well. Thanks." Jamie set the phone gently into the cradle.  
Landon came into the room. "Nothing?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. Why was he torturing her so? "I just wonder what's happened to him. If he's hungry, if he's cold, if he even misses us."  
Landon held her, close but secure. "Don't worry about, okay. It will all turn all right in the end. I feel the same way." He took his index finger and gently wiped away the tear that was climbing down her cheek. Landon took his hand to her chin and raised her head to his putting her directly in his gaze. "We'll always have each other," he said.  
Jamie smiled and put her hands on the back his head, "Maybe, Carter, if I decide we should always have each other. I might want to cut it short," she said jokingly. Landon kissed her slow, gently, and she moved her hand slowly down his back. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, then started kissing her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael adjusted in his chair, tired of the officers' questions. "Just tell us your name boy! We'll find it out sooner or later, you might as well make it sooner!" He just kept his mouth closed. Maybe they would let him go. "Yay, they'll never let you go," he thought.  
The officer tightened the handcuffs that enclosed his wrists. "Ow," complained Mike, "Loosen them up, will you?"  
"If you tell us your name," offered the officer. He kept his mouth shut, and after a while they were even more tight. He couldn't bare it anymore. "It's Mike, okay! Loosen these!" he felt as though his wrists were breaking. "Mike what?"  
"Mike Carter!" suddenly, there was slack on his swollen wrists. Two red marks circled his wrists. "Thank you for cooperating, son," said the officer, leaving Mike alone in the tiny room.  
"Mike Carter," said the office to the lady by the computer.  
"Is that his full name? Or is it Michael?" called out the naval voice. The officer popped his head into the small room. "Full name Michael?" Mike nodded and the officer ducked out again. "Michael!" he heard the officer call out.  
"Okay. Okay. Try to get out of him where he lives." The officer strolled in again. "Where do you live, son?" Mike clenched his jaw. "Don't make me tighten the cuffs again, just tell me!"  
"North Carolina." The officer looked surprised that he could get that far away. "Where in North Carolina?" Mike closed his mouth. He didn't want to go back, but it was no use. Soon the cuffs were tightened and out spilled "Beaufort."  
  
A/N Please R/R I LOVE the reviews that I have been getting for this story. Thanks everyone! 


	7. A Note Comes Home

Jamie sat on the couch, when the phone rang. "Hello?.No, he's not available but this is Mrs. Carter.Yes. You sent a note?.I will.Thank you." Jamie waited for Lily to come home, who had just started preschool a month earlier. Lily came in, singing a child's song. Jamie waited, to see if she would confess.  
"Hi honey, how was preschool?"  
"Fine. I'm gonna go play now." She started up the stairs. "Wait!" commanded Jamie.  
"What mommy?"  
"Do you have anything to give me?" Lily froze. She wasn't going to give her the note, but- No. "No mommy."  
"Lily, give me the note Mrs. Polio sent." Lily gasped before she could stop herself. "But mommy-,"  
"No buts," She held out her hand, "Give me the note Inow/I Lily!"  
  
"I threw it away." Jamie sighed, and started toward Lilly. "Give me your backpack, and pull out all your pockets." Lily pulled out all her pockets. "Can I go now?"  
"You wait until I search your backpack," replied Jamie and zipped it open. As soon as she opened it, a piece of folded yellow paper fell out. Jamie opened it to read:  
  
b I Dear To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Lilly and a couple of different individuals have been tormenting a child of their age in their classes. They have been hitting and shouting disgracing and very disturbing comments at the certain individual. We are sending a warning to all participants in this taunting. If it continues, they will be severely punished with suspension and/or expulsion. Thank you,  
  
Sandra Polio John Jefferson  
Teacher Principal  
  
"Oh dear," breathed Jamie. "Lily, sit down." Lily went, slowly, to the couch and sank in. "Who have you been making fun of Lily?"  
"Jennifer."  
"Why?" Jamie asked. Lily squirmed in her seat and shrugged her shoulder. "Lily, you know why you made fun of Jennifer. Why?"  
"Because she always just sits there readin' Dr. Seuss, or lookin' at the sky, and she's always by herself. She's an outcast." Jamie almost fainted at the last sentence. She was an outcast in high school. "Hunny, I'm going to tell you a story. In high school I was an outcast. They played cruel jokes, and it was not fun. Your daddy used to play some mean jokes on me too. But then he saw how it hurt me and stopped. You should try to think of how it hurts her. What exactly did you do to her?"  
Lily was reluctant to answer but eventually did. "We would trip her and she would get a bloody knee and one time her tooth fell out. And we call her dumb, and stupid, and how weird she looks."  
"Well, how would you like that? I think for a whole day, starting tomorrow, I'm going to have me, your dad, Faith, and Jeremy do those things to you and see how you like it. What's tomorrow Faith!" yelled Jamie down the hallway.  
"SATURDAY!" Faith screamed back.  
"Perfect," replied Jamie. "We'll do that tomorrow." Lily frowned. That didn't sound like much fun. She didn't want to! "NO!" screamed Lily, "I DON'T WANT TO!" she yelled, throwing a tantrum and throwing her self onto the floor. Jamie picked up her feet and started to drag her up the stairs. "Ow - Mom - that - hurts!" she screamed as she hit each step. Jamie dragged the crying child to her room and closed the door. She heard a scream of rage as she did it. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"I'LL GET IT!" screamed Faith. "Kaylie?" she asked, "Oh sorry, hold on, my mom is home. MOM!" Jamie picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Mrs. Carter?" asked a deep voice.  
"Yes it is, who is this?"  
"This is officer Holey."  
  
"Oh! Has he been found?"  
"That's what I called about. Mike is in South Carolina. Charleston, to be exact. Would you like to pick him up or wait a day for us to deliver him?"  
"We'll pick him up! So we just go to Charleston PD?"  
"Yes ma'am," he said politely.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" gushed Jamie. "It's no problem ma'am," he said humbly, "Good bye now."  
"Bye!" she said, putting the phone on the jack. She picked the phone up again to call the hospital. "Dr. Carter please.Yes, I'll hold.Thank you." She waited, tapping nervously on the end table as she often did. "Hello?" came on the familiar voice that warmed her soul instantly.  
"Landon, it's me. They found Michael. We have to go right now and go get him. He's in Charleston."  
"South Carolina?!?! How did he get all the way down there?" he asked angrily. He thought of how much trouble he was going to be in.  
"I don't know, well, just get home!"  
"Yes ma'am!" he said jokingly, acting like a soldier. "Well, I'll see you when you get home," Jamie said lovingly. "Bye."  
"Bye." Jamie hung up the phone and looked for Faith. "Faith?" she asked, poking her head through her daughter's room. "Yay mom?" said a voice coming from the closet. She emerged, looking like she as going out on the town. "What are you doing?" asked Jamie as she sat onto the floral patterned bed.  
"I'm going out with my friends, remember?" Faith searched her face. Something was different. "What is it mom?"  
"Well, we have to drive to Charleston to get Michael."  
"He is found?" squealed Faith. "Can I go?"  
"Well," started Jamie, "I was hoping you would stay home with Lily and Jeremy." Faith's eyes quickly dulled. "Oh," she replied, "Sure, I guess. But I was going out."  
"How about 40 bucks. Do we have a deal?" Faith readily agreed and called her friends to cancel. As soon as she put down the phone, she declared she was free to baby-sit now.  
Soon there were sounds in the driveway and soon Landon appeared, giving Jamie a quick kiss. "Family meeting first," she interrupted in mid- kiss.  
"FAMILY MEETING!" she screamed up the stairs. Soon they were all gathered in the living room. "First of all, we are going today to get Michael. Jeremy and Lily, Faith will be watching you. Second, tomorrow we are all going to play jokes and call Lily names. For a while, it seems, has been doing that to other people." Jamie handed the note to Landon, and as soon as he was done reading gave a sharp look to Lily. "This," he said, pointing to the note, "is not good Lily." Changing the subject, he said, "Shall we go Jamie?" Jamie nodded and they went toward the door. "Be good!" called out Jamie, "Don't get into trouble!" With that, they were off.  
  
A/N : Review PLEASE.. I know I say this every time but I mean it every time LOL. 


	8. Mystery Bruises

A/N: WaRnInG: Uses profanity (curse words). And no, I am not changing the rating. I warned you fair and square.  
  
Oh, good time for a disclaimer! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO A WALK TO REMEMBER, UNFORTUANTLY.  
  
"We called your parents," grumbled the annoyed police officer, "They're coming to get you." Michael slid deeper in his seat, wishing he could disappear. He was sure they knew he was on drugs and things from those tests, and he didn't want to deal with it. "Suicide!" his brain screamed but he quickly dismissed it. He had no pain tolerance. He just sat in the uncomfortable black plastic chair, waiting for hell to come to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon pulled the van into the parking lot of the CPD, or the Charleston Police Department. Jamie hadn't talked since they pulled out of Beaufort. She continued to stare out the window, thinking. "Jamie," he said quietly, grabbing her slender hand, "We're here." Suddenly her eyes snapped wide open. "What?" she asked, "What did you say Landon?" He just shook his head and opened his door and got out. He looked into the van through windshield. She was just sitting there. He went to her side and opened her door.  
"I'm sorry," apologized Jamie, "I just get to thinking, and-,"  
"I know, I know. We've been married for 11 years, and you've done that many times." Jamie just looked up at him and smiled. "Let's go," she sighed.  
They entered the building to face a receptionist, who looked like a bodyguard. "We're here to get Michael Carter," said Jamie timidly.  
"Yes ma'am. Will you wait here just a moment?" she nodded and he left. When he came back, he said, "Follow me." Jamie and Landon followed silently into a tiny room where the delinquent sat. "Michael, why?" she asked, tears welling up and one single tear slipping out, landing on the knee of Mike's jean. "Don't try to play the fucking guilt trip on me mom!" he sneered. "I ran away because you two people being goody-fucking-two- shoes!" In a high voice, he imitated Jamie, "It's time to go to church kids! So you can get in the Lord's grace!" he took a breath and then continued, "Who care's about the Lord? I know I don't!" he screamed, spitting in Landon's face. He was ready to hit the kid into next Tuesday when Jamie held her arm out. "Landon, control your temper. Remember, this is your son.  
"It's what I was always afraid of," confessed Landon, "That one of kids would become just like I was!" Michael drew his breath. Just like he was? "You-," he started.  
"We'll talk when we get in the van," said Landon angrily, his eyes spewing disappointment. The officer unlocked the handcuffs and Landon grabbed the back of his collar, making it impossible for him to run. He let him go and blocked the exit from the van. Michael went in and sat down. "Buckle," reminded Jamie, still in tears. As soon as they pulled out of the parking lot, Jamie let the hot tears fall. "How could you Michael? Did we not raise you right? What?" Jamie screamed. He was instantly guilty. Landon stopped the car and turned around. "See what you did to your mother?" he hissed, "She has been nothing but kind, concerned, and caring of you kids. Is this how you repay her?"  
"Well, we know you weren't any of those things," spat back Michael.  
"You're lucky your mother's here, or you would have a bloody nose right now."  
"Stop!" Jamie said, blowing her nose, "JUST STOP! I don't even want to talk to him anymore. We'll talk to him tomorrow."  
"Look what I bought," said Landon, slightly changing the subject. "It's a lock for the outside of his door. I already boarded up all his windows so it's impossible for him to get out." Now Mike was furious once again. "I can't believe you! You treat me like a jail convict!"  
"Don't you see?" cried out Jamie, "You practically are a convict! You break out of 2nd story window of the bathroom, using drugs, drinking,-" she couldn't continue, and broke down in her hands. The rest of the ride back to Beaufort was silence, not the pleasant type of silence but the awkward, angered silence.  
When they got home, Landon put on the lock while Jamie watched him, never leaving. Finally Landon came down. "Come on Mike, let's go," said Landon to his son that had disappointed him. "Got to go to the bathroom?" A shake of the head put him into his room. "Goodnight son," he said, closing the door and locking it. A scream of agony and defeat came from the room. Landon guessed the drugs had about run the course through the body. He probably would do anything for a hit right now, but Landon ignored the pain that he was probably going through. He went downstairs to see Jamie sitting on the couch, bible open.  
"Guess what I turned to," she smiled. He sat next to her. She closed the bible. "It was our favorite passage from the Corinthians. They both started together:  
  
I Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. /I  
  
Jamie sighed happily and leaned against him, breathing deeply. Every time he heard her breathe that way, he was content all over. Ever since he had heard her when her breathing was labored and shallow, he loved to hear her breathe deep and sound. Jamie looked up at him. "What are you thinking about Carter?" Landon smiled at her. "Just your breath." Jamie laughed at that, "My breath? Does it stink?" she asked, laughing. "No it's just your breath, the way you breathe, how different is from.before." Jamie stopped smiling and cleared her throat. "We decided to forget that part of our life, remember?" said Jamie, concerned. He always got too worked up when he thought or the spoke of it. "Why are you thinking about it?" asked Jamie.  
"Faith," he said softly.  
"What about Faith?" asked Jamie.  
"Faith, she has so many bruises, are they from-," he trailed off, looking at Jamie. "I noticed when I went to tell her goodnight. She was in a tank top and shorts and she had bruises all over. I didn't ask. I didn't want to get her worried about my suspicions."  
"But it's not hereditary," said Jamie, "How could it be, if it even is?"  
"Coincidence?" suggested Landon. "It could happen."  
"Before we start worrying, why don't we ask her where they came from," said Jamie, not following her own advice. She was worrying, and started to pace. "Jamie! Stop. We'll just go see if she's up now, okay?" Jamie nodded and followed Landon up the stairs. 


	9. Mystery Bruises Part II

A/N Yes, another mistake on my part last chapter. It was supposed to be they were married for 21 years, not 11. I am not so good at math. They are supposed to be 39..So yay. Forgive me all the people who yelled at me for this mistake ='(  
  
The next day..  
  
"Faith?" said Jamie, knocking on the door.  
"Come in!" said Faith, retreating under the covers of her bed. "Faith, me and your father need to talk to you." Faith nodded, snuggling deep inside her bed. "Faith, how'd you get those bruises?" asked Landon.  
"Uh, I don't know," she said slowly. Jamie almost collapsed. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
"I think you have leukemia," she said, almost vomiting at the thought.  
"No, no mom I don't have leukemia."  
"How would you know?" asked Landon suspiciously.  
"I only have a few bruises. I have, um, been being kind of a klutz today."  
"I saw them yesterday Faith. Why are you lying? What is up? You can tell us Faith!" Faith started to cry, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "It's my boyfriend, Jason," she said, drying her eyes.  
"You have a boyfriend?" asked Landon wide eyed, while at the same time Jamie said, "He hit you?" Faith nodded and Jamie gave her a hug. "I won't let him do this to you again, okay?" soothed Jamie. Faith nodded again and closed her eyes, feeling Jamie's slender fingers run through her slightly tangled hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jamie knocked on the door of Mike's room, more as an alert that she was coming in, not really asking for permission. She unlocked the door and entered, knowing that he was now very desperate for drugs. They, she and Landon, couldn't continue this. They had signed him up for rehab. "Mike, come on. You, me, and your father are going for a ride," she said softly. Michael shook his head. "I don't really want to," he said.  
"Sorry, bud, you have no choice," said Landon, walking in, "Come on." Mike followed and went into the van. As soon as they were on the road Landon locked the doors and told him what was going on. "We can't handle this anymore Mike, we're taking you to rehab." Michael glared hate at the both of them, hitting their hands that had been locked together for support. "Don't hit your mother or me, ever!" Landon snarled. "Whatever," replied Mike.  
  
A/N Yes, this is a short chapter, but deal =P . Hope you like it.  
  
EXCITING NEWS ABOUT THE AUTHOR EVERLASTING-ORANGES (me, duh)- I am now writing original stories. For a list go to: www.fictionpress.com/~everlastingoranges ! YAY! I hope you like all the stories I have written so far, here and there. =) 


	10. Fire In The Night

RING! RING! Landon woke up, blinking and smiling at his wife who was in her arms. He grouped for the phone, eyes still blurry. "Hello?" he asked groggily.  
"Hi dad."  
"Michael?" Landon asked, moving Jamie and sitting up. Jamie, being roused, woke up rubbing her eyes and looked at him. Her voice was tired as she said, "Who is it?" and yawned.  
"Michael," he whispered. "What's up bud?"  
"You putting me in here." Apparently he was still not seeing the good in it.  
"Mike, I did it for you. I didn't want to you know, it just had - had to happen. Okay?" The line went dead. Landon shook his head while shaking his head. "How do I make him happy?" he muttered.  
Jamie sat up, putting a hand into his hair, seeing a few gray hairs. She laughed, realizing at one time in her life she had never thought she and Landon would get old together, and now she got to make fun of every gray hair that popped up. "For what he's done," she said softly, "There was no making him happy if we were going to save him. We had to save him Landon." There was sudden running down the hall and Lily came bursting in the door, not knocking.  
"Hunny, before you come in here you're supposed to knock," reminded Jamie.  
"I know but-,"  
"You know the rule, no bu-,"  
" MOM LISTEN! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"  
"What?" yelled Jamie, jumping up, her mouth open with fright. "Get out of the house Lily. NOW!" Lily winced at the yelling. She had never heard her mom yell before. She scrambled out the door, sliding on the hard wood floor and crashing to the ground, the pushing her self off and running again. "Ashley!" she called out. Her room had just been painted and because of the fumes, she had slept downstairs in the living room right by the kitchen, and she was a sound sleeper. "Go get Jeremy! I'll get Ashley!" yelled Landon, bounding down the stairs.  
  
~* ASHLEY POV*~  
  
I woke up, pushing off the blanket that made me sweat. "Why can't I BREATHE?" I panicked, trying to breathe but getting only- What was that? She opened her eyes to see gray. Gray? Did she sleep walk outside into the fog? She reached for something, anything, to tell her where I was. The couch. I breathed through her nose. SMOKE! I tried to yell, to warn the family, but instead ended up choking. I coughed, sputtering, spitting, trying to get my throat clear so I could yell.  
  
~*END OF POV*~  
  
Her eyes closed, to her the world was black. 


	11. Unexpected

"Ashley?" screamed Landon, leaping down the stairs. The living room was engulfed in flames, no screaming to be found. "Why isn't she screaming?" A thought rushed to his head: "Is he dead?" He wiped the sweat that came from his frightened manner, not the fire. The room felt as if Hell had opened up in their house. He leaped into the flames, they seared his body. He felt the couch, nothing. But there was a lump on the floor. He picked it up and held it to his face: Ashley.  
"Ashley!" he tried to say, but smoke had filled his lungs. He dragged Ashley to the porch, looking for Jamie, Lily, Jeremy, and fire engines. Where were they?  
He sat her gently onto the porch, people were coming, people would help her. He ran into the house, up the stairs, so hot now that they burned his feet every step he took. The smoke had now filled the whole house. "JAMIE!" he choked out. "Jeremy, he's trapped!" came back the reply. Landon skidded into his son's room, his eyes searching for a trace of the spider man pajamas. He was on the bed, standing up, eyes wide with terror. "Jump Jer!" he coughed, "Just close your eyes and jump, I'll catch you."  
Jeremy jumped, sailing into the air, past flames, into his father's arms. He opened his eyes to see his father's serious face, then the floor.  
He screamed as Landon rolled him on the floor. "SHH!" he tried to yell, "You were on fire." He picked the crying boy up and ran out the door right before the roof collapsed, sparks flying high into the sky. "JAMIE? LILY?" he cried out, watching the house crumble. Sobbing behind him made him turn. It was Jamie, stroking Lily's hair.  
Landon went to her, wrapping Jamie in his arms. "Our wedding pictures," she whispered, "Kid's albums. School pictures. First lock of hair. All the pictures-," she let her voice trail, crying silent tears against Landon's chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"From your insurance," said the man, in his office, handing Jamie and Landon a check. She stared at it for a long time. "This is more then we're supposed to have," she said softly.  
"What you have is the 150% insurance. It pays 100% of all you damages, and then 50% more. So if you had $20 dollars in damage we would give you 30 back." Jamie smiled. "Now we can get that house on Rocky Road!" she squealed. That was the house she had really wanted, but they couldn't afford.  
As soon as they were done talking to the insurance man, they went up to the real estate agency and bought the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had bought new stuff, the things they could replace that is, and had settled quite nicely at their large brick house at Rocky Road. It had 5 bedrooms and a master bedroom to top it off, 3 bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and a basement rec room. Jamie was in heaven with this house.  
"Hello Carter. Being lazy I see," she said jokingly, sitting next to Landon, who's eyes were glued to the T.V. He broke the gaze to look at his wife. "Not lazy, just resting," he made up, settling deeper into the couch cushions. Jamie laid down, putting her head in his lap. "Landon, turn off the T.V., we need to talk."  
He did as he was told and looked down at her. "What is it babe?" he asked, his head shooting up to the ceiling with the sounds of children running and getting to crazy. "CALM IT DOWN UP THERE!" he yelled in the direction of the stairs. The thumping stopped. He looked down at his wife again.  
"Well, I- I'm pregnant." Landon looked down, shocked. "But how?" he asked, "Lily was supposed to be our last. We used protection."  
"Maybe the time that one broke," reminded Jamie. Landon was glad and not at the same time. How could they afford another? And now with the expenses from the hospital; they had all had to go for smoke inhalation. Ashley was still there; they were going to pick her up right now. Jeremy suffered from some burns, but other then that they were okay. Landon felt lucky.  
"We'll find a way. One more love in our life is just what we need right now, I think." Jamie leaned up and kissed him then dropped her head into his lap again. "Everything will be alright, won't it," she smiled.  
"Sure, I can work a hour or two later-,"  
"No Landon. We can make it with the money you're making right now. You're barely home as it is. No, Landon, you're not working anymore. If worst comes to worst, I'll work somewhere." Landon shook his head, "With 5 kids it would be nice for you to be home."  
"But Ashley and Michael are old enough to watch the others. Jer can help out sometimes." Landon's forehead burrowed with frustration, "We'll talk about it when the time comes, okay?"  
Jamie agreed. "Sure, Carter, whatever you want," she said cheekily. She got up and went to the bedroom, motioning Landon to follow her.  
  
A/N I'm thinking about starting a new fan fic. Hm, what shall I write? 


	12. Sounds Normal

***** A/N: I started a new story, please go read "Coming Home"!!!! TY  
  
Jamie and Ashley walked into the Beaufort Court. Her bruises had healed but her fear still lingered. They planned to get a restraining order against her boyfriend, who's name was Jacob Coffin.  
After much arguing from Jake, and pictures from Ashley, the restraining order was issued, which also ordered Jake to go to another school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon called the kids downstairs, while sitting cuddled up with Jamie. They planned to tell them the news today, that they will have a new brother or sister.  
"Hm?" asked Ashley, coming down the stairs. "Just wait until your brother and sister get down here," replies Jamie. Lily sat on the top stair and scooted down, bumping her butt on each step. "Hurry up Lil!" complained Jeremy as he walked slowly behind her. She got up and ran the rest of the stairs.  
"Please, please, please Lily! Don't run down the stairs!" Jamie pleaded, worrying about her safety. Lily's only reply was to plop down on the floor. Jeremy sat next to her and Ashley. "We have something to tell you," Jamie smiled, "Landon?"  
Ashley jumped up. "I - I know that look!" she started dancing.  
"You guys are going to have a new brother or sister." Jeremy got up and started to dance but Lily started to cry. Jamie picked her up. "What's the matter baby?"  
"The baby will," she hiccupped, "take my place."  
Jamie laughed and Lily gave her a hurt look. "Hunny, nobody could replace you," she comforted, hugging her. Lily just squirmed, and she was still concerned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The telephone rang and Ashley picked it up. "Hi," came Michael's voice. It had been almost a month since he had been there. He sounded - more alive, less hung over or stoned or dead. "Hi Michael!" she squealed. She missed him so much. "How's it going?"  
"Good, good. Kind of boring but I guess this is what I get for being stupid," he laughed, "How are you Ash?"  
"Great. Has mom and dad told you the big news?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Hold on." She put the phone on mute. "MOM? DAD?" she yelled. "What's up Ash?" Landon asked, coming into her bedroom. "Can I tell Michael about the baby?" Landon nodded his approval and leaved. "Michael, guess. It's really big."  
"A new car?"  
"No."  
"A vacation?"  
"No."  
"They're getting me out of here?"  
"Sorry, but no. Try again."  
"I give up. Just tell me Ash. Please?"  
"You always get me," sighed Ashley, "You're no fun. The big surprise is," she made a drumming sound, "Their having a baby."  
"A baby!" exclaimed Michael.  
  
A/N I have no idea what to do with this story. I am having writers block on all of my fics, except Coming Home. I am thinking of ending We'll Get Through It Together Part 2. If I do end it I will be writing another fic so think about this: The boring story or a new fic. I'm thinking of ending this story too. But if you think it's not boring then tell me so. Tell me what you think. Either write it in a review or email your opinions/thoughts about this to lys36@aol.com. Thanks and please review.  
  
~*Alyssa*~ 


	13. INPORTANT

HELLO WRITERS AND READERS!  
  
As you know, I have way too much on my plate, plus I'm not writing as much as I'd like. I was just wondering if someone would like to take over this lovely story, and I will tell you where I was going with it if I choose you. It really is an very interesting plot and I love it but I can't hold on too everything. If you would like to write, e-mail me at lys36@aol.com Subject = Fanfiction Author Audition.  
  
Please include your penname (EXACTLY so I can look it up) and an example of your work (Ex. If you have written stories on Fanfiction, please tell me which one you would like me to read it does NOT have to be related to AWTR) if you have no stories up here's your subject (just a chapter or paragraph, whatever. But if you only do a paragraph I will be REALLY picky hehehehehe) is Jamie's final thoughts. I don't want any gruesome thoughts, just to be really sweet.  
  
PLEASE make sure when you email me that it is your correct e-mail showing up so I can reply. I will give more instructions to the winning author. Even if you think you stink to high heaven writing, try anyway. You never know, I might like it =).  
  
If I get no reply to this for writers, THIS WILL BE DELETED. I'm sorry, I just don't really write and this is the same A/N that will go into "Well get through it together pt. 2" !!! Please specify which one you want to write for, or both!!  
  
So in review, what you need on your email!  
  
First name Correct e-mail Your penname EXACTLY Example of work Which story/stories you wish to write for.  
  
THANKS AND MUCH LOVE, AND I'M SORRY TO ALL MY WRITERS BUT I STILL WILL BE WRITING.  
  
~*Alyssa*~ 


End file.
